1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a printing control method, a non-transitory computer-readable medium recording a printing control program, a printing apparatus, and a printing system.
2. Related Art
There is disclosed a printing apparatus information display apparatus in which a network communication unit acquires information regarding the degree of congestion of each printer through communication via a network, a display content generation unit selects a degree-of-congestion icon which is a picture display indicating the degree of congestion of the printer based on the information regarding the degree of congestion acquired from the printer, and a display control unit displays information regarding the degree-of-congestion icon on an operation screen based on display data from the display content generation unit (see JP-A-2011-198283).
A user desires to obtain a printing result as quickly as possible when printing data is transmitted from an information processing apparatus to any of a plurality of printers to cause any printer to perform printing. At this time, only when the degrees of congestions of printers are displayed as in JP-A-2011-198283, it is not sufficient to select a printer from which the user can obtain a printing result as quickly as possible.
In JP-A-2011-198283, information regarding the degree of congestion of each printer is acquired via a network which is also a transmission path of printing data. Therefore, communication of the network is congested and the printing data can be hindered from being transmitted.